1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of remotely controlled electrically driven minature toy vehicles and more particularly miniature cars that are operated on a closed track way having contact strips through which power is supplied to the vehicle through brushes or collectors carried by the vehicle. The nature of the improvements is described more in detail hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remotely controlled miniature vehicles particularly cars are known in the art. Typically a conventional type of remote control vehicle is provided as part of a remote controlled system wherein the vehicles operate on a track having contact strips through which the power is supplied, the vehicles being adapted for remote steering control whereby they are able to pass one another and change from one lane to another. Certain categories of vehicles are known as "slot cars" and in this particular category of system the vehicles are constrained directionally by virtue of slots or guides to follow a particular pre-determined path. However, that type of system wherein the vehicle travels on a flat track with flush contact strips and is steerable remotely, whereby it can pass other vehicles and can transfer from one lane to another is more realistic. An exemplary form of this type of system and vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,340. This system, as known, however, leaves room for improvements. In this type of prior art system, the vehicle is controlled remotely by control of the voltage, that is power supplied to the electric driving motor of the vehicle which drives the rear wheels through gear train. The motor moves physically relative to the chassis, being actuated by inertia, that is momentum upon change in voltage supplied in response to remote control. The steering means includes steerable front wheels which can be turned in one direction or the other for causing the car to transfer from one lane to the other of two lanes provided in a track way with side walls which can be engaged by a front wheel of the vehicle for positioning the front wheel steering means in a position to be activated by movement of the driving motor for turning the wheels in a manner to cause the vehicle to change lanes. In this category of system, the steering mechanism is relatively complex; it depends upon the steerable front wheel having engagement with the side wall of the track, and it depends upon the physical fore and aft movement of the propelling motor. Thus, these constructions leave room for improvements in the way of simplified, less complex and more dependably operable mechanisms. The herein invention as described in detail hereinafter seeks to overcome all of the shortcomings of the prior art and otherwise to achieve the purposes of the particular objectives as set forth hereinafter.